


Erotic Target（1）

by yumaoxl



Category: Miss Nobody, 托马斯X米洛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumaoxl/pseuds/yumaoxl





	Erotic Target（1）

　　开始了。  
　　他不明所以的发现他自己正在大脑里这么说，这一刻火焰窜上了他的全身，他不受控制的泛起了湿意的眼眶，他睁大眼睛，却只能够看到眼前被雾气模糊了视野，他的下腹流窜着酸胀与酥痒，他的性器已经在浑身发热中变硬翘起。  
　　他的大脑开始变得无法使用，一种电流漫溢四处流窜般的酸麻令他全身发软，他发着抖想要夹紧双腿，但最后却在挣扎中将两条笔直的长腿岔得更开。  
　　明明已经变成这样了，但他却无法让自己去碰触自己的阴茎，像正常的男人那样用手指去抚慰自己，哪怕那里已经滚烫坚硬的将裤子顶起来，前列腺液都浸湿了一小片。  
　　“哈……哈、嗯……”Milo交叉着手臂，他的手指慢慢爬上自己的肩膀，他抱住自己，而后感觉到自己的手指哪怕是隔着还未脱掉的布料抚摸也让自己每一寸被抚摸过的皮肤感到一种慢慢升腾的快感，它沿着滚沸般的血液在小腹那儿聚积起来，“啊——”他无法意识到自己发出了什么样的呻吟——那娇艳的绵软的尾音，饱含着无法满足的情欲。  
　　他感觉就这样要射了。  
　　不知道从哪儿来的快感开始越来越厉害的折磨他，就像把他整个人泡进地狱的岩浆里，烧穿他所有能够思考的脑细胞，只留下能够感受到快感的那部分。  
　　现在不用手去碰触，只是衣料与肌肤的摩擦就像能够在他的脑后、脊髓那儿擦出火花，在他的视网膜上点燃洁白的烟火，在他的脑浆里爆炸。  
　　他感到自己已经被快感贯穿了，像被从头顶穿进去，激烈的电流正要烧穿他的一切，作为人的仅剩的羞耻与底线，他颤抖着大张双腿而后又全身发抖的夹紧了大腿，他忍不住的就这样互相夹紧着摩擦，他开始忍不住哭出声，咬着下唇，而后又忍受不住的张开已经变得过于嫣红的双唇，探出半截舌尖，过分分泌的津液顺着舌头滴滴答答的落在地上，接着断断续续的发出拔高了音调的婉转呻吟。  
　　Milo已经浑身都湿透了，任何意义上的湿透，他的全身都被汗液浸透，裤子也湿得一塌糊涂，他已经被快感折磨发疯的脑子已没有理智可言，他感到自己的后穴早就已经湿滑粘腻，那里不知道什么时候已经像张贪吃的嘴般柔软湿热一张一合的想要吞下什么。  
　　“……呜——哈、呃……呜嗯……”Milo委屈的带着哭腔呻吟，在挣扎中汗湿而变的凌乱的头发并没让他看起来狼狈，反而更加的可怜与无辜，他早就失去焦距的眼睛聚积着泪水溢满着滚落他红透了的脸颊，他知道他的身体在向他发送着渴求着什么的信息，而不断的像浪潮般要把他推向快感的浪峰。  
　　他在欲望里挣扎，混沌的大脑却已经除了酥软酸麻感之外什么也没有，他换了个姿势让自己趴着，翘起屁股，又像猫那样伸腰，他感到背后又痒又痛，比任何地方都要滚烫，疼痛却又带着麻痒，这让Milo呻吟不止，他感到有什么东西要从他的背后出来了——  
　　“噗嗤——”  
　　那是破茧般的声音，小巧的肉翼破开肉体，刺穿了薄薄的布料，在他的身后张开，而后又收起。  
　　“呃——哈啊……呜咕……哈、哈……”Milo大声的喘息起来，他不知道发生了什么，但他的身体更热了，他感到自己已经被融化成了一堆有机物又或者什么血肉混合的东西，泥泞不堪，他想要被粗大的阴茎占有，他想要被射饱一肚子的精液，尾椎那儿的麻痒已经让他几乎要胡言乱语，箭头状的尾巴从他的尾椎那儿生长出来，它情色不已的像他的主人那样颤抖的伸直又弯曲。  
　　Milo感到已无法忍耐了，他在极度的饥渴中被无数的浪潮与火花推上极致的浪峰，接着哭泣着在自己的裤子里射了出来，而后像一滩春水似的瘫软在了地上发着抖。  
　　他的手指圆润，指尖泛着可爱的红，但发麻颤抖一点儿力气也没有，他依旧在抽泣，身体并未因为射精而满足，他想要精液，想的发疯。  
　　他新长出来的器官正不安的在他的后背轻轻张翕着，缓过一阵后，Milo迷迷糊糊的从地上坐起来，他的衣服不知道在什么时候已经彻底破碎，他白腻光滑的皮肤裸露着像被光晕笼罩，他的双眼迷离而没有焦距，仿佛升腾着无人可以拨开的迷雾，从头骨上延伸长出来的羊般的角弧度温柔的弯曲在他的耳朵旁边，恶魔的肉翼在他洁白莹润的宽阔后背上收拢，脊骨因为坐姿而弓着诱人的曲度至尾椎，那儿有一条细细的箭头型的尾巴伸出来，勾着他自己的脚踝。  
　　这已经是个尤物了。  
　　极致的纯洁与邪恶，极致的诱惑与清纯。  
　　他在欲望里诞生，引人破灭与堕落。


End file.
